dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Kite (LINK)
'Kite '(カイト, Kaito) is a character in .hack//LINK. He is the legendary hero and .hacker from 10 years ago. Online Appearance Kite is a Twin Blade with red clothes, a large hat and blue hair that spikes outwards. He wears short gloves and a textured shirt with rolled sleeves covered by a small vest with a scarf over it. His Wave Symbols resemble two triangle shaped tattoos, several belts coil around his sleeves, waist and legs, strange designs wrap around his pants and in the manga the crest on his hat is changed into a “W”. During the main series Kite uses a set of dual blades called (勇者の双剣 - twin blades of the hero') and in the manga they change into a pair of triple dual edged blades called “Empty Skies”. In addition Kite still possesses the Twilight Bracelet and also displays an array of abilities similar to Azure Flame Knight. Xth Form After using enough Virus Cores both his wave symbols disappear for the first time. Kite gains messy hair, blue eyes, a red and black hat with a brown vest and a strange bow that separate into a pair of thin dual swords with a blue outer symbol. He also wears a large scarf, black and white pants, a dual sided belt, white harness, leather gloves and a red trench coat with dark over sleeves, an eye on his back and a bracelet on his right arm. Personality Kite's personality still retains his heroic motives and intentions within The World R:X and his concern for his friends. He still seems to have kept most if not all of his personality from the previous 10 years from The World. Offline Basic Info History .hack//Link : Kite first appears at the game's tutorial. After the Twilight Knights are summoned by Aura Kite began to fight against the leader of Schicksal Fluegel when another user was caught in the battle. After seeing Tokio, Flugel uses him as a target and shoots Kite in the back. Prior to becoming stone Kite Data Drain’s Fluegel and explains that The World is not an ordinary game. During 2010, Tokio meets another version Kite from the past. After Kite invites him to an area to explain what happened to his friend Orca they‘re attacked by a Data Bug. Kite uses Data Drain to save them but meets Balmung who accuses him of being the same as the virus. Sometime after Kite received an anonymous email, he introduces Tokio to BlackRose and Mistral. Together they discover remains of Harald Hoerwick and later meet with the mysterious hacker Helba. Alongside his friends, Kite defeats Skeith, creates an alliance with Balmung, joins forces with the system administrator Lios and eventually takes part in Operation Tetrapod and their final mission against Corbenik. At the end of the battle the coma victims are awakened, Kite pushes Tokio out of the way Morganna’s attack but is frozen by Posaune. After taking his body Posaune challenges Tokio and BlackRose to a battle. Aura assists them in recovering the Chrono Core but Kite’s data remains frozen in 2010 A. D. .hack//LINK: Twilight Knights : Consequent to forming the Twilight Knights Kite began fighting against the members of Schicksal. During The World R:X Kite was facing Schicksal's leader when another user was caught in the encounter. After discovering Tokio is unable to log out of the game a fight ensues. Although Kite's strong, Flugel taunts him and shoots both of them with Brieler Roesse, however the gun has no effect on Tokio. Understanding the situation Kite uses data drain and reverts Flugel into his previous form. Before he's frozen Kite explains that The World is not an ordinary game and tells Tokio to locate his friends and use their powers to open the Akashic Records and log out of the game. Trivia * Kite was later featured as a costume in Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X. During the game although Kite holds his default appearance he can combine his weapons to fire an arrow, similar to his Xth Form. Gallery File:Kite (LINK - Xth Form).JPG|Kite - Xth Form File:LINKKiteConcept.jpg|Concept Art File:Concept Kite X-Form14.jpg|Xth Form - Concept Art. File:Hacklink112026.jpg|Kite - Cross Rengeki File:Hacklink112028.jpg|Xth Form - Cross Rengeki File:kite rengeki.jpg|Unison - Neo Hackers File:Kitelink.jpg|.hack//LINK: Twilight Knights category:LINK Characters Category:LINK: Twilight Knights Characters Category:X'over Characters